


my jolly sailor bold

by zhuzhting



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhting/pseuds/zhuzhting
Summary: zhengting thinks he's in love with the lone sailor rowing his boat in the middle of the sea





	my jolly sailor bold

_My heart is pierced by cupid_

Zhengting thinks he’s in love.

It’s the sight of the man in a small boat, rowing in the darkness of the seas without so much as a care in the world, singing as if he wasn’t but a mortal in a cesspool of night. Zhengting’s breath hitches and he yearns to love and be loved in return.

The man, he thinks, is one of the most handsome he had ever laid his eyes on. Billowy white shirt slightly damp at the ends, a curtain over his torso, and Zhengting wants to run his hands through the fabric, feel the skin underneath it. His eyes were dark, but alight in the darkness of the world around him, and Zhengting wants him to look at him and only him. The soft hues of the lantern by his side dancing over his face, and Zhengting wants to kiss him and to see his face forever.

Zhengting swims carefully closer.

_I disdain all glitter and gold_

“Your voice is very nice.” He says, and the man in the dinghy jumps at the sound of his voice.

But when he turns to Zhengting, his eyes are full of wonder and amazement. Zhengting quite likes it, most men fear him, warn of him in tales and songs, this man somehow does not.

“Are you-” the man speaks, and he doesn’t come closer, but his body leans towards him, “-a mermaid?”

“Oh I don’t know.” A flick of a tail above the waters, shining and long, the man’s eyes widen even more, a gasp leaving his full lips. Zhengting lets out a playful giggle. “Am I?”

And Zhengting knows he looks beautiful like this, half hidden in the water. With gold and pearls woven into his hair, a smile that is just a touch goading, and eyes playful enough to hint at something lewd.

He perches his arms on top of the edge of the dinghy, leaning his chin on them and says, velveteen voice a caress to the ears. “What is a man like you doing all alone in this dangerous sea?”

The man lets out a shaky laugh, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. “I may have separated from my crew.” He looks boyishly young, and Zhengting licks his lips, in anticipation, maybe. “Have you seen them perhaps?”

Zhengting thinks of the yelling that was muffled by the darkness of the seas, struggling, so, so beautifully, as the waves embraced their bodies and held them tight. He thinks of the boat right beneath him, wrecked so prettily, and he smiles saccharinely-sweet, much too sweet. “I’m afraid not.”

_There is nothing can console me_

“That’s a shame.” And the way he looks at Zhengting, the slight lilt in his voice, hints at him feeling that it is anything but.

“Quite so.” Zhengting dips back down, under the cloak of the water, and he can’t help the smile on his face when the he sees the man peer over the edge of his dinghy, entranced. He lifts himself back up again, close, so very, very close, that their breaths dance together, a waltz that he never wants to end, and he says quietly. “What is your name, my sailor?”

“Xukun.” The man says, way too breathless for someone who has not been rowing for quite some time. “Cai Xukun.”

“Lovely.” Zhengting hums, and he reaches a hand up, up, up, for Xukun to take. And he does just that, presses Zhengting’s hand to his cheek, and Zhengting is way too pleased. “Sing for me again.”

Xukun opens his mouth and sings.

And it’s a quiet, melodic, song that thrums throughout Zhengting’s body and sets it aflame. Zhengting feels the sparks running pleasantly from his hand, held ever so carefully by two of the sailor’s own. The song is sad, an ode, a cry, Zhengting quite likes the way the words sound from the pretty lips. He’s singing just for Zhengting, eyes never leaving his for even a second. Zhengting thinks he can disappear in this moment right here, just the two of them, lost at sea forever.

And Zhengting opens his mouth to sing, revels in the sound of his own voice, mingling with Xukun’s, exalts in the symphonic melody, cocooning them in the darkness.

He cups Xukun’s face with his hands, eyes boring into his. And he leans in, closer and then even closer.

Their lips meet and Zhengting feels the licking flames of the lantern lighting up his skin like never before, and he wants to just keep kissing Xukun like this, with his hands on his face, and Xukun’s eyes locked only on his.

He sinks deeper, and deeper into the seas, Xukun’s arms tight around him, uncaring of the darkness that consumes them. And he holds Zhengting, still, even as his dinghy disappears from above them, empty save the light of a single lantern.

Zhengting is in love.

_But my jolly sailor bold_

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a short fic that was inspired by @zhngzyi's tweet and also that one [scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-TsSCoTxYU) in pirates of the carribean. i did this while at work i hope i don't get fired.
> 
> would any of you be interested in a longer version of this?
> 
> talk to me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhuzhting)


End file.
